Sage Yulyana
Sage Yulyana is a major non-playable character in Bravely Default. He is a member of the Eternian Council of Six, keeper of the Conjurer asterisk, and the last asterisk holder to be fought (in terms of availability). D's Journal entries ;The Old Tailor A tailor living in Yulyana Woods who we asked to make the vestal garb we need to awaken the crystals. An easygoing, good-natured fellow. ;Council Advisor One of the Council of Six, respected by even the templar. Once High Inquisitor and archbishop of the Orthodoxy, he has attained immortality. A man who has lived about 1,900 years. He hails from ancient Eternia, and now holds the conjurer asterisk. He climbed to the upper ranks of the Orthodoxy, and attained eternal life. For centuries he has watched over the Orthodoxy, the crystals, and the vestals. * Likes: Women * Dislikes: Edea's cooking Profile Appearance Sage Yulyana is almost 1900 years old, but has the physical appearance of a man closer to his 80s. He is thin and stooped with age, giving him a short stature, with white hair which is braided upwards. He has long white eyebrows, a long white beard and a large nose. He wears a long green robe with white sleeves and a long red tippet. He has a white scarf hanging in the back. He has a gold medal round his neck as well. He carries a large weaving pole as a walking stick. Personality Yulyana normally presents himself as a lecherous old man around young women, being rather flirtatious and quite gutsy, but he is also a very wise figure when things get serious. He is a passionate tailor when it comes to women's clothing, noting the bravo bikini as his greatest masterpiece despite its sexy and most revealing appearance that made him hated by most who wore it for the first time. While his name is not actually Yulyana, he forgot his true name long ago. "Yulyana" is taken from the region of the world in which he now resides. Story Bravely Default Many centuries prior to the events of the game, at age 20, Yulyana became the High Inquisitor of the Crystal Orthodoxy and engaged his order's mortal enemy Lester DeRosso in a series of battles that terraformed the countryside in each of the nations of Luxendarc. During their epic final battle 1800 years prior to the story on Norende, DeRosso and Yulyana stopped fighting when an "angel" descended from the heavens and they attempt to save her from dying of her injuries, learning of the Evil One who would destroy Luxendarc by piercing the world's boundaries and of the events that would foretell its coming. Entrusted by the angel with a task only he can fulfill as an immortal before she died, DeRosso and Yulyana spoke for three days and nights before ultimately joining forces to prepare for the coming doom. From that point on, after DeRosso faked his death to aid him from the shadows so they can attempt to stop the Harrowing, Yulyana rose up the Orthodoxy's ranks and tricked them into allowing him to develop the asterisks which he takes the moment the highlands of Eternia raise up and block the main church from its branches. Once the Orthodoxy loses its hold on the world, Yulyana leaves for the Yulyana Wood. Here, he becomes a mentor for the fire, wind, and water vestals. When the first two signs of the event occur, the uprising to Eternia's ridges and then the Great Plague, DeRosso and Yulyana proceed to establish Anticrystalism and enlist Braev Lee to become leader of their army with the intent to take the temples by force. However, the plan falls apart when the Orthodoxy attempts to invoke the Grand Ritual, resulting with Braev taking control of their order. Fifteen years later, when the event they waited for begins, Yulyana aids the party by first providing Agnès Oblige with the vestal garb, and then humorously attempts to get her into wearing his most infamous article of clothing, the bravo bikini. After the party is captured at Eternian Central Command, Yulyana helps them break free; vanishing not before bidding farewell to them. According to the Alternis Journal, after helping them, he left on his old airship to an unknown destination. In the second world, Yulyana meets the party and asks Agnès to bring her most trusted friend to accompany her to a private meeting where he details a bit of the angel he and DeRosso met. In the third world, after telling Agnès and Tiz what he could of the "Evil One", Yulyana gives them and their friends a decision to remain in the third world and make new lives for themselves as their counterparts have long died. When the group decides to continue their adventure, he offers to test them in a battle. In the final world, Yulyana helps the group learn of their full mission and rescued them after they defeated Ouroboros. Bravely Second: End Layer As Edea learned from Mephilia, Yulyana met his end when he battled the Ba'al, Diamante when it crashed on Luxendarc a year ago. Through Yulyana managed to seal away Diamante in the Kustra Archipelago, terraformed into the Ba'al Crater, the fight took its toll on Yulyana. With DeRosso's help, Yulyana transferred the treasures he held in the Dimension's Hasp and transferred them to pocket dimensions in the Ruins of Centro Keep, Mount Fragmentum, and the Underflow under Mount Karka. In his final moments, having told Ominas Crowe of the Femto Flare years ago, Yulyana told Mephilia the existence to Ameraterasu and had her promise to be able to summon it as a counter to the Ba'al should it resurface. Gameplay Sage Yulyana is the last of the asterisk holders to be fought, and can first be fought in Chapter 6. He uses the abilities of the Conjurer job, which allows him to increase his stats in battle. He typically summons Promethean Fire and Deus Ex, which maximize his P.Atk and M.Atk respectively. He will then attack using Meteor or Amped Strike. Creation and development Voice Yulyana is voiced by Hiroshi Masuoka in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Dave Mallow in the English version. Other appearances Bravely Default: Praying Brage Yulyana appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Yulyana.png| BDPB Yulyana2.png| Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Fantasy Earth Zero Yulyana items appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Other media LINE Yulyana appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery BD Yulyana Manga.png|Yulyana in the manga. BD Yulyana Card1.png|AR card. Etymology Trivia * Sage Yulyana and Victoria F. Stein are the only asterisk holders that levitate during battle. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Sages